


Pumpkins

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin walked up and down the rows of pumpkins, trying to decide which one to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, and I refuse to re-read it too closely. Someone tell me if this sucks or not?

Dwalin walked up and down the rows of pumpkins, trying to decide which one to get. He wasn't all that big on decorating for Halloween, but somehow his friend Thorin had roped him into carving pumpkins with him and his nephews. He walked a little ways further, stopping to look at pumpkins every so often, when he saw a young man struggling to pick one up. The man managed to pick it up, but was obviously having trouble holding it, let alone walking with it. The pumpkin was almost bigger than the person holding it. Dwalin walked over to the small man. 

“Do you need some help there?” he asked. 

“If you wouldn't mind?” the man answered, smiling nervously. “Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you, but I really don't think I could get that back to my car by myself.” 

Dwalin took the pumpkin into his own arms, and started walking towards the parking lot. “No problem, just point to which car is yours when we get there.” The smaller man smiled at Dwalin. 

“Sure, of course. My names Ori by the way.” 

“Dwalin” he replied. “At your service.” Dwalin paused. “Quite literally, at the moment” he said. Ori smiled and laughed. 

“Yes, thank you again. That's my car right there.” They stopped next to the vehicle and Ori opened the back hatch, letting Dwalin set the pumpkin in the back of the car. “Have you gotten a pumpkin yet?” Ori asked. 

“No, not yet. I haven't found the right one yet.” Dwalin replied. 

“Would you like some help?” Ori asked. “I am quite good at picking out pumpkins I'll have you know.” 

Dwalin laughed. “Sure. I would love the help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time.


End file.
